Pandora
by Nakareis
Summary: Ketika Taehyung Kehilangan Sosok Jungkook,Ia Justru Bertemu dengan Sosok namja cilik Nyaris mirip seperti Jungkook. Apa Yang akan Taehyung Lakukan?./KookV/Bts/AU/GS/.
1. Chapter 1

_Pandora._

 _Cast:Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung And Others_

 _"Meskipun aku tidak berada disisimu namun hatiku selalu bersamamu"_

 _Jungkook to Taehyung_

 _"Diriku hanyalah sosok bayangan kelam yang akhirnya selalu kau lupakan"_

 _Jimin to Jungkook_

 _"Meski sampai 1000 tahun menunggumu kembali ,aku akan tetap menunggumu disini hingga 1000 tahun selanjutnya"_

 _Taehyung to Jungkook_

 _"Dia adalah sosok berharga dalam hidupku"_

 _Namjoon to Seokjin_

 _"Aku milikmu dan kau milikku begitu seterusnya"_

 _Seokjin to Namjoon_

 _"Hidup akan selalu berputar begitu seterusnya hingga menjemput ajal"_

 _Hoseok to Jungkook_

 _"Aku tak tau hal ini dinamakan apa namun aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu"_

 _Yonggi to Jimin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rye_97_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jeon Jungkook, Namja Tampan nan berbakat dari Universitas Geumsak,Jungkook memiliki Bola mata yang berwarna hitam pekat,proposal badan bak patung dewa yunani yang terpajang dengan indahnya,Dan ia adalah sesorang yang dingin nan cuek pengecualian untuk Taehyung,Jungkook adalah mahasiswa semester terakhir meskipun umurnya baru menginjak 20 tahun,dulu semasa Sekolah senior dan junior high School ia mendapat akslerasi sebanyak 2 kali dan beginilah hasilnya berbakat dan cerdas diusia muda,Jungkook adalah anak seorang penulis dan aktris terkenal ayahnya bernama Jeon Sehun sedangkan ibunya bernama Jeon Luhan,namun ia harus tinggal dirumah yang besar seorang diri meskipun terkadang teman-temannya datang menginap dirumahnya selain itu Jungkook adalah seorang Detektive muda yang terkenal di kawasan Seoul._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jika ada Jeon Jungkook,maka kalian harus mengenal sosok yeoja ini,meskipun terlampau cerdas Taehyung Lebih tepatnya Kim Taehyung ia tetaplah sosok polos nan kekanakan,Taehyung Berteman baik dengan Jungkook lebih tepatnya ia berteman sejak kecil dengan Jungkook,Taehyung berbakat dalam material arts,meskipun dia menguasai ilmu beladiri cina yang mematikan Taehyung akan takut jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal berbau mistis,Taehyung anak dari seorang Inspektur kepolisian dan Pengacara Ayahnya bernama Kim Chanyeol dan ibunya bernama Kim Baekhyun Taehyung memiliki seorang teman Yeoja bernama Kim Seokjin._

 _Park Jimin_

 _Jimin adalah yeoja yang sangat cerdas dalam bidang obat,diumurnya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun ini ia sudah berhasil membuat berpuluh-puluh obat yang beracun bagi kesehatan lebih tepatnya dapat membunuh seseorang jika meminumnnya,Jimin adalah sosok yeoja dingin dan cuek dalam hal apapun dan dimanapun lain hal dengan Jungkook jika jungkook bersikap dingin di tempat tertentu maka jimin kebalikannya,ketika ia mengembangkan sebuah jenis obat baru ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga efeknya akan membuat tubuh sesorang menjadi mengecil,ketika Jimin mengetahui kesalahannya dalam mengembangkan obat itu ia pun segera kabur dar organisasi ParrotBill dan Korban kesalahan dalam obatnya kali ini adalah Jeon Jungkook._

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Namjoon adalah sepupu Taehyung namun namjoon sudah bekerja dan sudah memiliki kekasih 'Kim Seokjin'Namjoon adalah seorang ilmuan muda yang terkadang membantu di kepolisian di bagian forensic,Namjoon berteman baik dengan Jungkook maupun Taehyung bahkan namjoon sudah menganggap mereka berdua sebagai adik kandungnya. Rumah Namjoon berdiri tepat disebelah rumah Jungkook ia juga tinggal sendiri tapi terkadang ia menginap dirumah Jungkook._

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Kim Seokjin adalah seorang anak kolongmerat di Seoul,anak dari pemilik Kim Corp ini memiliki hati yang selembut kapas namun cerewet seperti ibu-ibu berteman baik dengan Taehyung meskipun ia sering memarahi Taehyung karena kecerobohannya selalu berdebat dengan Jungkook hanya karena masalah sepele sama seperti Jungkook ia mahasiswi semester terahkir di Universitas Geumsak dan Seokjin adalah kekasi Kim Namjoon._

 _Jung Hoseok_

 _Hoseok adalah salah satu namja popular di kampus ia adalah saingan dari Jungkook,hoseok sangat menyukai Taehyung meskipun secara halus taehyung selalu menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kencannya. Namun dibalik ketampanan dan senyuman mautnya ia adalah sosok misterius._

 _Min Yonggi_

 _Sosok Namja yang dingin dan berperangai sadis,namun dibalik raut mukanya Yonggi adalah sosok yang perhatian dan memiliki hati yang lembut namun sangat jarang menunjukkan sifat aslinya di muka umum,Sama seperti Hoseok Yonggi adalah sosok misterius yang nyaris tak terjamah oleh siapapun dan membuat Taehyung menjadi heran seperti apa Yonggi itu sebenarnya._

 _## Rye_97_

 _Mohon sarannya._

 _ff Pertama._

 _Anggap saja ini sebagai pengenalan atau Prolog._


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook terperangah setelah mendengar apa yang dibilang Taehyung bagaimana kalau kau tidak terkejut kalau seseorang tengah menagih janji padamu dan kau tidak merasa kalau kau memberi janji. Ayolah Jungkook itu orangnya masa bodo dengan apa yang terjadi di walau harus ia akui menipu Taehyung sama saja menyerahkan nyawa pada * _Shinigami._

"Jungkook kau ingat dengan janjimukan?"Tanya Taehyung yang sekian kalinya ke Jungkook.

"Diamlah tadi kau menanyakan itu terus"Jawab Jungkook santai sambil bermain game di ponselnya tanpa mempedulikan Taehyung yang sedari tadi menggerutu menyupah nyerapahi dirinya

 _'salah sendiri siapa yang memberi janji jika aku menang Material arts'_.

"JEON JUNGKOOK SEDARI TADI KAU MENDENGARKANKU TIDAK SIH?"Taehyung berteriak sekencang kencangnya agar menyadarkan Jungkook dari acara mari bermain game bersama Jeon Jungkook tampan _uhuk_.Untuk kalimat terakhir mungkin Taehyung meralatnya.

"Errr.. Calm down Tae kau tidak malu dilihat orang disekitar kita sekarang"kata Jungkook sedikit mengecilkan volume suaranya. Jika kalian ingin tau mereka berdua tengah berada di kantin kampus yang ramai oleh berbagai siswa/siswi.

Taehyung meringis setelah mendengar apa yang jungkook barusan bilang kemudian ia sedikit membungkungkan badannya untuk minta maaf karena ribut namun sedetik kemudian ia menajamkan matanya menatap Jungkook dengan sadisnya.

"Aku tidak mau tau harus datang dan tepati janjimu. Besok kutunggu di depan Butterfly titik tidak alasan apapun untuk tidak datang,Jika kau tidak datang maka ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan koleksi novelmu itu Jeon " Kata Taehyung cepat kemudian meninggalkan jungkook dengan muka cengonya

 _Well_ sepertinya Jungkook harus merelakan harga dirinya jatuh karena pergi ke taman bermain dan siapkan mental untuk hari besok. _Poor Jungkook._

 _Tittle:Pandora._

 _Cast:Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung._

 _Other cast:Kim Namjoon dan akan muncul seiring pertambahan Chapter._

 _Rated:T-M_

 _Genre: Fantasi,Drama,Detective,Romance and Crime'mungkin'_

 _Disclaimer:Tokok yang digunakan bukan milik saya kecuali alur dari Komik Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho dan Death Note Milik Nisio Isin. Kemungkinan ceritanya sedikit sama namun perbedaan di alur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Reading._

 _Great!_ Sesuai tebakan Jungkook Jika ia menuruti Taehyung maka beginilah jadinya,Sedari tadi Taehyung menyeretnya kesana-kemari untuk mencoba berbagai wahana di taman bermain ! kalau begini jatuhlah sudah image coolnya,sebenarnya jika menghadapi Taehyung ia akan selalu Luluh dan tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Taehyung menatap yang Jungkook sedari tadi melihat kearah lain. Hey! Taehyung sedang mengajak ngobrol namja ini namun ia tidak mendapat respon dari tadi dan itu sangat menjegkelkan.

"Jeon Jungkook sebenarnya telingamu kemana sih"Taehyung berkata dengan nada memekik kearah Jungkook

"Tidak perlu berteriak apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan sengit karena Taehyung mengganggu pengamatannya.

"Oke,oke maafkan aku. Ayo kita naik JetCooster." Taehyung berkata sambil menarik Jungkook Kemudian ia berhenti ditempat pembelian tiket dan mulai mengantri.

.

.

"Kau Tau,ketika Sherlock Holmes pertama kali bertemu dengan asistennya Dokter Waston,dengan berjabat tangan ia mengetahui kalau Dokter Waston adalah seorang dokter dan ia baru tiba dari afganistan dan langsung bertemu seperti ini"kata Jungkook kemudian ia menarik tangan salah satu yeoja didepannya.

"Noona anda seorang pesenam"tanya jungkook.

" kau tau itu."kata yeoja itu mengernyit saat tiba-tiba seorang namja muda menarik tangannya kemudian namja ini menebak pekerjaannya tepat pula kan aneh ia tak kenal namja ini.

" kau mengetahuinya Kookie?"tanya Taehyung penasaran juga pada akhirnya.

"Gampang saja,permukaan telapak tangannya kasar"kata Jungkook santai.

"tapi kan Atlet Tenis juga memiliki permukaan telapak tangan yang kasar?"kata Taehyung lempeng dan mengundang kekehan dari Jungkook.

"Soal itu di paha bagian dalamnya ada lingkaran hitam itu pasti bekas baju senam"Jungkook berkata sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan membuat Taehyung mendengus kesal. _'Dasar mesum,dari awal dia sudah mengetahuinya'_

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memegang tangannya Jeon Jungkook"Kata Taehyung sengit dan membuat Jungkook melihat kearah tangannya kemudian ia buru-buru melepaskannya.

Kemudian Jungkook hanya menapilkan cengirannya kearah sedang berdua dengan Taehyung maka Jungkook dengan senang hati tertawa maupun jahil seperti ini tapi jika ia sedang berada dikampus maka ia akan berubah 180o ketika suatu hari Taehyung berkata kenapa sifat Jungkook di kampus dan dirumah berbeda Jungkook dengan polosnya menjawab _'Aku tidak ingin orang lain tau kalau aku terlihat tampan ketika tersenyum'_ dan jawaban Jungkook itu membuat Taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jungkook hanya mendengus ketika ia melihat sepasang kekasih tak jauh darinya berdiri tengah asyik berciuman itu dan membuat Taehyung cepat-cepat menarik Jungkook untuk segera naik bukan Jungkook namanya jika belum membuat Taehyung kesal,Jungkook terus saja berceloteh betapa ia sangat mengidolakan sosok Sherlock Holmes dan itu membuat Taehyung kesal dengan sepenuh hati.

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH JUNGKOOK" bentak Taehyung kearah Jungkook disebelahnya.

"Ya,ya aku tau "kata Jungkook santai

"Padahal aku hanya ingin sekali saja bisa berduan dengan Jungkook,tapi kenapa kau selalu …tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku"Taehyung berkata tanpa jeda dan membuat Jungkook tersentak,hatinya terenyuh mendengar Taehyung berbicara barusan dan itu membuat Taehyung tertawa nyaring.

"bagaimana kau jadi Detektive seperti Sherlock Holmes jika begini saja sudah tertipu"kata Taehyung,ternyata ia tadi menjahili Jungkook Taehyung berfikir _'sesekali mejahili Jungkook seru juga rupanya'_ dan tipuan Taehyung barusan membuat Jungkook Sweetdrop seketika.

Ketika permainan dimulai Taehyung justru menunduk sambil menggegam tangan Jungkook erat dan membuat sang pemilik tangan mendengus sebal _'Tau takut kenapa ngotot naik'_ namun Jika dipikir-pikir wahana ini memiliki ketinggian yang cukup menakutkan untuk orang awam,ini saja baru menuju lintasan utamanya belum sampai sekarang tengah memasuki Gua yang sudah disedikan oleh pihak pemiliki taman bermain ini.

Tapi.

Keanehan terjadi,kenapa tiba-tiba ada air mata tepat jatuh di muka Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook sedikit heran ini gua yang dibuat diudarakan?,bukan gua dibawah cuaca diluar tadi cerah bukan mendung Lantas Kenapa?.

Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa…..

DEG.

Jungkook langsung sepontan menoleh kebelakangnya karena sumber suara itu dari belakangnya dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah hilangnya kepala sosok namja yang sedang berciuman dengan kekasihnya tadi,Coret beberapa kata terakhir karena Jungkook tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Korban bernama Choi ditemukan oleh kekasih korban yang duduk tepat disebelah korban di JetCoster tadi,Senjata pelaku belum ditemukan sampai sekarang dan dugaan terkuat dari kami Korban hanya mengalami kecelakaan ketika menaiki JetCoster tersebut"Kata Seorang polisi melapor ke atasannya.

"Kecelakaan,Bukankah ini sudah jelas pembunuhan kenapa kau menyimpulkan Kecelakaan"Kata Taehyung protes pasalnya ia sering kali mendengar Jungkook berkata _'dalam setiap kasus ada kemungkinan kecil yang tersembunyi dan kemungkinan kecil itulah yang akan menjadi sebuah jawaban'_

"Eh,Tae-ah bukan maksutku Noona muda Taehyung,apa yang anda lakukan disini"Kata ketua dari sekumpulan polisi tadi dan mengundang dengusan Taehyung.

"Bukan urusanmu aku disini melakukan apa"kata Taehyung dingin dan sakartis dan menata sengit lawan bicaranya.

"Sampai kapan aku ditahan,aku harus pergi sekarang"kata seorang namja dengan nada yang sangat malas namun dingin menjadi satu.

"Maaf-maaf atas keterlambatan kami dan kami mohon anda jangan pergi dulu sebelum kami menyelesaikan penyelidikan ini-"

"Inspektur Han kami menemukan senjata pelaku"seorang polisi menunjukan sebuah pisau berdarah kepada ketuanya dan membuat beberapa orang disana langsung bernafas lega karena senjata pelaku telah ditemukan.

"Dimana kau menemukan senjata itu"kata inspektur itu dengan malas,karena ia memang sedang malas menangani kasus ini.

"di tas kekasih korban"

"APA….."

"Kau membunuhnya kalian saling mencintai?"

ini bukan suara jawaban polisi tadi dan bukan juga suara Taehyung yang berteriak namun suara Yeoja yang tangannya ditebak Jungkook tadi dan ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook kemana anak itu tadi Nah! Taehyung paling malas kalau kayak gini. Jungkook akan selalu menghilang bagai seorang pesulap lamunan Taehyung harus terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Yakin Jika pelaku menggunakan Pisau Dapur untuk memenggal kepala korban"Kata Jungkook Lempeng tanpa dosa dan membuat seluruh tatapan terjatuh pada sih masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook darimana saja kau bodoh"Kata Taehyung sakartis dan mengundang tatapan terperangah dari beberapa pengunjung.

Jungkook sendiri sedikit merenggut ketika Taehyung mengatainya dengan kata Bodoh tadi,samar-samar ia mendengar pengunjung membicarakannya.

 _'Jeon Jungkook?'_

 _'Jadi dia detective muda terkenal itu'_

 _'Ah jadi dia namanya Jeon Jungkook'_

 _'Tampannya'_

"Jungkook,kau tadi mengatakan kalau kau meragukan senjata itu untuk memenggal kepala korban,begitu?"kata Inspektur Han dengan sedikit semangat ingat sedikit semangat tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan Taehyung,karena Jungkook sudah berada disini maka masalah sebentar lagi akan selesai.

"Hmm. Tidak mungkinkan menggunakan pisau dapur untuk memenggal kepala,Harusnya senjata pelaku adalah Benang pancing atau kawat piano dan yeoja itu bukan pelakunya inspektur"kata Jungkook

" siapa pelakunya.?"Taehyung berkata penasaraan

"Hoy. Jangan terus bermain detective-detektivean kapan ini akan berakhir"kata seorang namja dengan nada datarnya dan membuat Jungkook sedikit mengernyit mendengar kata-katanya barusan _'Auranya sedikit mengerikan sepertinya dia memiliki jiwa pembunuh yang kuat sekali'_

"Pelakunya adalah…."jungkook menjeda kalimatnya sebentar kemudian berdiri tepat didepan seorang yeoja.

"Dia. Anda pelakunya Noona"

"APA..? Aku. Aku tidak membunuhnya bagaimana bisa aku membunuh kekasih temanku sendiri,itu mustahil"Jawab yeoja itu tidak terima dengan apa yang Jungkook katakana barusan.

" kau tak salah tuduh kan?"tanya taehyung sedikit meragukan analisa Jungkook barusan.

"Ani."Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Jika aku yang membunuh Minho lalu apa buktinya,kau tidak bisa menuduhku dengan analisa bodohmu itu sajakan?"Jawab yeoja itu dengan nada sedikit itu membuat Jungkook mendengus sebal _'Lebih baik mengaku ketimbang aku yang membongkar,dasar bodoh'_ Pikir jungkook singkat.

"Kemana perginya kalung mutiaramu tadi tadi noona memakai kalung itu"tanya Jungkook singkat namun matanya menatap yeoja didepannya dengan menusuk.

"itu..eum..tadi.-"yeoja itu kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan disambut Jungkook dengan smirk khasnya ketika ia telah memecahkan sebuah kasus.

"Apakah ini salah satunya-"Jungkook menunjukkan sebuah mutiara beserta benangnya dan ada kail pancing yang besar dan sebuah tali tambang,kemudian ia melanjutkan bicaranya"Benda-benda yg noona gunakan untuk membunuhnya?".

Taehyung mendengus sebal kearah Jungkook pasalnya Jungkook sedari tadi memanggil yeoja itu _'Noona'_ dan bukan _'Anda'_ ciri khas Jeon Jungkook sekali dalam memikat hati wanita dan secara tidak langsung dia sedang tebar pesona. _'memalukan'_ pikir Taehyung.

"Yeoja itu terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ditunjukan Jungkook namun bukannya takut,ia justru menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku membunuhnya?,aku duduk tepat didepanmu sedangkan Minho duduk dibelakangmu?"kata yeoja itu.

" dipikir dari posisi yeoja itu tidak mungkin melakukannya"kata Inspektur Han yang sedari tadi menyimak perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook berkata sebentar kemudian ia berkata "Mudah kalau menggunakan kecepatan JetCoster?"Jungkook menyeringai ketika melihat yeoja didepannya terkejut,kemudian ia melirik kearah inspektur Han "Aku akan memperagakannya Inspektur dan bisakah kau menjadi korbannya inspektur?"

Jungkook tengah menjelaskan apa yang akan dialakukannya ia naik ke JetCoster dan mulai memperagakannya.

"Pertama letakan tas dibelakang untuk mengganjal badan,kedua ketika JetCoster berjalan tepat didalam gua pelaku pasti langsung mengeluarkan badannya dengan begini,kemudian menghadap belakang dan merangkak diatas penumpang lain dengan berpegangan kursi lalu mengikatkan tali keleher korban kemudian melempar ujung tali yg lain kearah rel jetcoster dan selanjutnya seperti yg terjadi pada korban"

"Benar seperti Choi?" inspektur Han bertanya pada sosok yeoja yang sedari tadi tengah gugup yg luar biasa.

"Tttii…Tttidakk..aku tidak melakukannya lagipula senjata ditemukan di tas krystal kan dan aku tidak membawa apapun seperti kawat tidak bisa menuduhku dengan alasan tak berdasar seperti itu Jeon Jungkook-ssi" kata noona choi itu dengan sedikit gugup namun berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Memang. Anda tidak membawa Kawat piano. Lalu noona bisa anda jelaskan kemana perginya kalung mutiara anda tadi noona." Jungkook sedikit menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan bicaranya barusan ia melirik yeoja dihadapannya kurang dari semenit yeoja bermaga Choi itu ambruk dengan bertumpu lutut kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu mengutarakan isi hatinya kenapa ia membunuh Choi minho.

Dan alasan yeoja itu membunuh membuat hati Jungkook sedikit mencelos _'hanya karena mantan kekasihnya tidak ingin berpacaran dengan sahabat karibnya sebab ia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu'_ Klasik memang namun berbahaya.

Inspektur Han pun segera memborgol yeoja itu dan menyeretnya kekantor polisi,ia bertanya kepada jungkook mau atau tidak untuk ikut dengannya menuju kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterngan lanjut namun Jungkook menolak dengan halus dan berdalih ia masih memiliki urusan di tempat ini padahal sedari tadi ia melirik Taehyung yang tengah memasang muka masamnya.

Jungkook pun menghampiri Taehyung kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan bermain di wahana lain.

Namun ketika ia dan Taehyung akan memasuki wahana Rumah Hantu Jungkook berhenti sejenak memfokuskan penglihatannya kearah 2 namja berpakaian serba hitam yg kini sedikit berlari sambil membawa sebuah koper menuju arah selatan taman bermain ini. _'Bukankah itu namja yg tadi gerak-geriknya Aneh dan Mencurigakan'_

" pulang masih ada urusan sebentar"Kata Jungkook kemudian ia berlari mengikuti dua namja itu tanpa mendengarkan rentettan protesan Taehyung.

"Tungg-.. Yakk! Sialan kau Jungkook"Umpat Taehyung kesal karena setiap ia pergi dengan Jungkook pasti selalu berakhir mengngenaskan seperti ini terhitung sudah kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terus mengikuti dua namja itu hingga sampai di jembatan bagian selatan taman bermain disini cukup sepi karena jarang yang berkunjung kesini karena letaknya terus memfokuskan penglihattannya dan pendengarannya,netranya menangkap jika salah satu dari namja berjubah Hitam tadi tengah melakukan sebuah transaksi dengan namja berpakaian mewah nan elegant,samar-samar ia mendengar kata _'Morfin', 'Kokain' dan 'Metadon'._

 _'Itu..Buakankah itu Jenis Narkotika?.Apa yang dia lakukan dengan benda-benda laknat_ itu'Jungkook berkata menyadari jika sedari tadi ia tengah diawasi.

 _'Cih ada kelinci penguping,Kau harus mati Bodoh'_

Namja yg mengawasi Jungkook sedari tadi itu mendekat kearah Jungkook kemudian ia memukul belakang kepala Jungkook menggunakan sebuah balok kayu hingga membuat Jungkook pingsan seketika.

Namun di tengah antara sadar atau tidak Jungkook mendengar bahwa namja itu berkata.

 _'Dasar Detective pantas untuk mati setelah apa yang kau dengar barusan'_

 _'Baiklah kita coba obat beracun generasi pertama yang partikelnya tidak bisa terdeteksi dari Organisasi kita,aku ingin melihat bagaimana hasilnya'_

 _'Mereka ingin membunuhku'_

 _Deg._

 _'Tubuhku terasa panas sekali dan Tulangku seperti meleleh'_

 _'Kenapa ini' batin Jungkook sebelum kesadarannya hilang._

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau pekerjaan ini konyolkan?"kata petugas keamanan itu sambil mengarahkan senter yang digemgamnya ke berbagai arah dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak asalkan aku dapat uang,aku akan menjalakan pekerjaan ini dengan sepenuh hati"jawab teman seperjuangan petugas keamanan tadi.

"Mulia sekali kau,eh sepertinya ada orang disana"petugas pertama berkata sambil sedikit berlari menghampiri apa yang dia lihat barusan

"Yang benar saja taman sudah tutup tidak kau benar"petugas dua berkata sambil menghampiri temannya tadi.

"dia terluka segera hubungi keamanan pusat".

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun karena mendengar suara dan seseorang yang mengguncang badannya pun menatap sekelilingnya _'masih di taman dan aku masih hidup'_ pikirnya namun ia sedikit tersentak ketika dua petugas keamanan itu berkata 'apa kamu baik-baik saja nak' hey siapa yang dipanggil nak Jungkook itu berusia 20 tahun kenapa dia dipanggil _nak_ petugas itu aneh menurut Jungkook _'sebaiknya aku segera pergi' dan jungkookpun segera pergi sebelum dua petugas itu menyadari kepergiannya.'_

Jungkook terus berlari meskipun ia menyadari kalau ada darah mengalir melalui dahinya namun ia tak peduli ia juga tidak mempedulikan tatapan semua orang yang melihatnya sampai ia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri namun ia langsung bangun dan melanjutkan larinya.

Jungkook berhenti disebuah toko yang sudah tutup ia melirik jam tangan yang tertempel dengan apik di pergelangan tangannya 'pukul 11:30 pm' kemudian ia bercermin di kaca toko tersebut dan betapa kagetnya dia menyadari keadaannya sekarang,Jungkook jadi mengerti kenapa dua Petugas Tadi memanggilnya _Nak_ _'Tubuhku mengecil tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ini dulu jangan jangan'_ Jungkook mengingat kata kata namja tadi

 _'Baiklah kita coba obat beracun generasi pertama yang partikelnya tidak bisa terdeteksi dari Organisasi kita,aku ingin melihat bagaimana hasilnya'_

 _'Sial obat itulah penyebabnya'_

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon sangat senang menciptakan sesuatu yang baru.

Meskipun terkadang Jungkook bilang kalau 90% benda yang dibuatnya itu tidak berguna dan sia-sia Namjoon tidak peduli ia hanya ingin menciptakan sesuatu diselang pekerjaannya membantu polisi namun perkerjaannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara berisik di rumah sebelah Namjoon mengkerutkan keningnya 'tidak biasanya Jungkook melakukan sesuatu tengah malam begini' fikirNamjoon kemudian ia keluar dari rumahnya untuk memastikan benar Jungkook yang berisik atau maling yang sedang kesusahan membuka pagar.

Namjoon mendengus kala mendapati anak kecil yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu pagar Kediaman Jeon itu dengan santai Namjoon berkata.

"Mencari Jungkook di jam segini. Kau tidak akan dibukakan pintu olehnya adik kecil"

"Aku tidak mencarinya"Jawab anak kecil itu dingin dan membuat Namjoon sedikit kaget _'Hey apa dia tidak diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuanya'_.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan didepan Rumah Jungkook bocah" Tanya Namjoon sekali lagi dengan nada yang sedikit Jengkel.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membuka gembok pagar dan jangan panggil aku bocah Kim Namjoon."Jawab anak kecil itu masih sama seperti tadi dengan nada yang dingin

"Hey kau tau namaku siapa kau sebenarnya.?" Sepertinya Namjoon sangat penasaran dengan bocah ini sehingga ia tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan bocah itu dan terus bertanya.

"Hyung. Kau bias diam tidak sih kau mengganggu saja…"kata anak kecil itu kemudian mendengus kesal menatap namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu dan ia melanjutkan bicaranya lagi.

"Dan oh siapa yang tidak kenal dengan mu Dokter forensic kebaggaan Korea Selatan namun payah dalam menciptakan benda dan selalu beroptimis kalau akan berhasil suatu hari nanti".

"Hey! Dari mana kau tau itu"Tanya Namjoon pasalnya yang tau hal seperti itu Cuma Jungkook dan apakah Jungkook memberi taukan ke orang lain?.

"Aisshh.. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu Hyung ini aku JEON JUNGKOOK."kata anak kecil itu mulai kehabisan sabarnya.

Namjoon hanya melongo setelah bocah itu berkata kalau ia adalah Jeon Jungkook dan sedetik kemudian ia tertawa."Hahaaa.. Jangan mengada-ngada bocah Jungkook yang ku tau itu berusia 20 tahun memiliki badan yang bagus dan memiliki wajah yang tampan bukan seperti kau"

"HYUNG AKU SERIUS KENAPA KAU TERTAWA SIH"Anak kecil itu berteriak sangat kencang dan menatap sengit lawan bicaranya yang tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia katakan.  
"baiklah-baiklah kalau kau Jungkook apa yang bisa membuktikan kalau kau Jungkook" Taya namjoon dengan masih sedikit menahan ketawanya.

"Huh. Mudah saja kau habis dari Butterfly kan Hyung"Kata anak kecil itu

" bagaimana kau tau itu"Tanya namjoon setelah mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh bocah itu.

" Bajumu di bagian depan warnanya sedikit gelap dan basah itu menandakan kalau kau tadi berlari ketika hujan turun,lalu sepatu dan celana hyung ada lumpurnya dan restoran di dekat sini yang jalannya sedang direnovasi adalah Butterfly lalu bekas kau habis makan steak ada di ujung bibirmu Hyung…sausnya masih menempel"

Namjong terperangah mendengar apa yang barusan dijelaskan oleh bocah itu setau dia hanya Jungkook bisa menebak dengan akurat seperti itu.

"Kau.."

" adalah Hal Mudah Hyung" Anak kecil itu sedikit menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengecil karena obat yang diberi oleh namja berbaju hitam begitu"kata Namjoon sambil melihat Jungkook.

"Ya."jawab Jungkook singkat _'untung saja bajuku waktu kecil masih muat'_

"Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang"namjoon bertanya lagi sambil menuangkan air digelas yang berada diperpustakaan di kediaman Jeon ini.

"Entahlah aku tak tau. Dan apakah kau bisa membuatkan ku sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan tubuhku kebentuk semula Hyung"Jungkook bertanya kepada namjoon nada suaranya sedikit suram menurut Namjoon.

"Mungkin aku bisa membuat obat penangkalnya…."jawab Namjoon kemudian ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar dan melanjutkan "…kalau aku menemukan zat apa yang terkandung didalam obat itu".

"serius Hyung Jika aku menemukan Kandungan zat obat itu kau mau membuatkanku?"Jungkook bertanya ke Namjoon untuk memastikan apa yang Namjoon ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Tentu"Jawab Namjoon singkat.

Kriett..

"Jungkook-ah"

DEG.

Jungkook dan Namjoon yang berada di ruang perpustakaan sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka kemudian suara yeoja yang memanggil tau betul suara itu milik siapa,jungkook hanya melirik Namjoon.

Namjoon sendiri menyadari betapa kebingungannya seorang Jeon Jungkook yang selama ini ia kenal cool,santai dan acuh kini berubah jadi bingung dan panik.

"Sembunyi Jungkook cepat"

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Namjoon barusan walaupun dengan suara amat kecil Jungkook segera berlari kearah meja yang biasa digunakan Appanya membuat novel misterinya itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung biasanya tidak sekhawatir ini kepada Jungkook namun beda untuk hari ini,sejak Jungkook berkata ada urusan mendadak yang harus ia selesaikan tadi Taehyung merasa ada yang aneh Dengan Jungkook dan begitu ia sampai dirumah ia segera menghubungi telepon rumah Jungkook namun Sialnya hanya pesan suara yang menjawabnya dan akhirnya membuat Taehyung pergi kerumah Jungkook untuk memastikan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Jarak Rumah Taehyung dan Jungkook itu dekat hanya melewati satu kali penyebrangan lalu 2 blok perumahan dan sampailah kerumah Jungkook.

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit ketika ia sampai di Rumah Jungkook namun malah kegelapan rumah yang menyambutnya maksutnya lampu dalam rumah tidak lampu perpustakaan yang nyala Taehyungpun melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangannya _'Pukul 00:45. Apa yang dilakukan Jungkook di perpustakaan'._

Taehyungpun langsung membuka pagar kediaman Jungkook kemudian ia membuka pintu samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang mengobrol.

"Jungkook-ah" Taehyung mencoba memanggil Jungkook namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

Taehyung menghela nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju kearah Perpustakaan di Kediamaan Jeon ini/Ketika ia membuka pintu ia malah disambut oleh Kehadiran Namjoon yang sedang meminum air putihnya.

" yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Taehyung sakartis begitu ia memasuki ruang perpustakaan ini.

Namjoonpun menghampiri Taehyung kemudian ia menjitaknya

Tak

"Kim Taehyung Sopan Santunmu terhadap yang lebih tua. Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung barusan Namjoon malah bertanya balik kearah Taehyung.

"Apapun yang kulakukan buka-…"Taehyung menghentikan bicaranya ketika mendengar suara

Duk.

" apa itu?"

 _'Ck. Ketahuan' ini guman Namjoon._

 _'Matilah aku apa yang harus kulakukan' dan ini guman Jungkook_

Taehyung menghampiri sumber suara itu, Taehyung fikir tadi suara tikus atau hewan lain dan ia ingin berencana membunuh apapun hewan yang ia temukan namun ia malah menemukan seorang Namja cilik berkacamata yang tengah menatapnya imut.

"Uwaa… Kyeopta.."Kata Taehyung sedikit terpekik melihat namja cilik didepannya ini

"Jjaa kemarilah jangan malu.. dan siapa namamu?"Tanya Taehyung dengan suara Lembut dan mulai melupakan eksetensi Namjoon.

Jungkook gugup ketika Taehyung tidak mengenali penampilannya hanya karena ia menggunakan kacamata Appanya denga lensa yang ia lepas dan Jungkook makin gugup lagi ketika Taehyung bertanya siapa namanya

'Sial nama apa yang harus kupakai' piker Jungkook sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur karena Taehyung berjalan maju terus kearahnya.

"Namaku….."

"Iya Namamu.."

Jungkook kini terpojok ia bingung menggunakan Nama apa, terdiam sejenak ia melirik buku komik koleksinya itu dan mendapat kan sesuatu.

"Namaku Jung-.. eh Bukan Namaku…"

.

.

.

.

tbc.

note:maaf jika ada typo bertebaran,cerita yang jelek dan sebagainnya,karena ini ff pertama aku*bow.

Terima kasih telah mereview dan follow*bow.

Oh iya untuk Aaauror Terima kasih atas koreksinya ya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca ff ini *bow.

.

.

.

Rye_97


End file.
